


The Central City Ghost Hunters

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Halloween Week 2018 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Ghostbusters AU, Royai Halloween Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Riza and Rebecca started a ghost hunting company as young adults, and it's since grown.Or, the Ghostbusters AU no one asked for but we all kinda need.





	The Central City Ghost Hunters

“And you’ll call when you get there?”

“Roy. Nothing has changed. I have Gracia and Maria and Becca going along too. We’ll be fine.”

“I know I’m just…”

“You’re on desk duty until you can not get yourself hurt in the field.”

“Riza, the ghosts can and will hurt you if you’re not careful.”

Riza rolled her eyes and started walking toward the changing room. Roy was incredibly overprotective. Ever since he’d found out they were expecting, he’d become more nervous than usual. The office was unique. It specialized in ghost retrieval and removal, and was staffed by four couples.

Riza and Rebecca had founded the company, investing money that Riza’s father had left her when he died. Originally, it had just been the two of them and their boyfriends. Roy and Jean originally went into the field with them, but Roy continually got hurt, and Jean spent more time trying to keep Roy safe than helping remove the ghosts. But the more they continued working, the more they realized they needed more people.

The Hughes’ came next. Gracia fell right in with Riza and Rebecca, her quiet attitude leading the way to her becoming the unofficial leader. Her husband Maes decided he was more suited to the technological side of things, becoming their research tech. After the Hughes’ came Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. They both integrated themselves into the team, and things came together.

“Riza, we should look into getting your jumpsuit tailored,” Roy said when she came out. “Ya know, for the baby? And we can talk with Becca and see if we can get you to start staying in the office instead of going on calls.”

“Roy, they’re ghosts, not serial killers. Spirits won’t hurt me, or the baby.”

“Riza, I helped you start this company. I know how dangerous some of these spirits can be. I just want you both safe.”

“Maes never worried like this about Gracia. And Elicia turned out perfectly fine.”

“Yeah well…” Roy sighed. “Look Riza, I love you and I’m worried about you. I just want to take care of you. You won’t let me go into the field to try and help you--”

“Because  _ you’re _ the one who keeps getting hurt! That’s why we asked you to be our receptionist!”

“Well, since I’m benched, then I need to do as much as I can to protect you from here. So I’m gonna be talking with Becca.”

Riza sighed, shaking her head. “If it will make you feel better, we can talk with Becca. But I’m not going to stop going out until I’m closer to the due date. I’m not even that pregnant yet.”

Roy smiled brightly. “Fantastic! Okay. Be safe. Let me know when you get there and when you leave, okay?”

Riza nodded and walked out to the car with the other girls. She waved to Roy as she climbed into the car.

***

The ghost was proving a lot harder than any of them had expected. Riza jumped to the side as another shot of ectoplasm rocketed toward them. She knelt behind a pillar, trying to find an opening against this monster while keeping herself safe. Roy wouldn’t be happy if she got hurt.

“Riza!” She looked around to find Rebecca narrowly avoiding a shot. Riza could feel her chest heaving. They just needed to get it surrounded. Once they had the machines set up, they could all hit their rays, and then they could go home. Riza was ready for a hot shower.

“I’ve got it!” Gracia called, sprinting around to the backside of the ghost. She set her trap down and Riza smiled, throwing hers. It took only a moment or two for Rebecca and Maria to get their traps in position. From there, it was just a matter of pressing the buttons on their packs.

The zap of electricity filled the air, and the ghost is sucked into the trap. Riza breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the locks click shut.

“Time to go, girls,” Gracia smiled, scooping up the machine.

***

“Riza, you’re back!” Roy beamed, throwing himself at his wife. “How are you? How is the baby? Are you okay? Did you get the ghost?”

Riza chuckled, pushing her husband to arms length. “We’re fine. Gracia’s bringing the trap in. I’m…” She rolled her eyes. “I’m ready to go home. Let’s get out of here.”

“Of course dear.” Roy smiled and followed her out of the building, getting into their own car. It was just another day in the business. Another day of doing what they did best. She couldn’t wait to start it all again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
